Atado a tu amor
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Saga, enamorado... enamorado a escondidas de alguien... de alguien que no nota su amor...


Atado a tu amor...

_No llames la atención  
ni sigas provocandome  
que ya voy comprendiendo  
cada movimiento..._

Ahhhhhhhh mi lindo pequeño, me encanta cada vez que vienes a verme mi casa, y me traes una rosa, a sea blanca o roja, no importa junto a ti pierde belleza ya que tu eres tan bello que hasta la diosa del mismo nombre se quedaria enbobada viendo tan bellos ojos, y ese pequeño lunar que tienes cerca de tu ojito, es tan sensual, tal bello, como quisiera besarlo...

Veo como bajas y me vez timidamente, dejas caer a proposito tu rosa en mi templo, voy la recojo y admiro tu escultural belleza alejarse... perdiendose... intento seguirte pero ... te has ido, aveces pienso que es una ilusion... pero cuando veo la rosa entre mis manos regresa a mi la ilusión de verte aunque sea de lejos, por que se que un angel como tu no se fijara en un humano, un simple humano, doble cara como me dice... nunca lo haras ¿o talvez ya lo has hecho?...

_Me gusta lo que haces  
para conquistareme  
para seducirme  
para enamorarme  
y vas causando efecto_

Me encanta cada vez que bajas a mi casa del Zodiaco, la tercera casa, me encanta como llegas con tu ternura, me encanta, no... me enloquece verte ahi, caminando, oir tu voz pidiendo permiso para pasar por mi casa, ahhhhhhh

"Si me pidieras ir al mismo infierno... asi lo haria, solo por que tu me lo pides, no te negaria nada"- Pienso...

Veo como te alejas, veo la rosa que dejaste caer, la vevanto, aspiro tu aroma, beso los petalos, imaginando que son tus sedosos labios... quiero tenerte cerca, besarte, acariciar esa piel de porcelana, que aveces me da miedo siquiera ver... siento que con solo mirarte feo te romperé...

Y quien lo hubiera dicho, el hombre que es temido y admirado por los habitantes del santuario, esta ... ¿enamorado? ... si parece que cada vez que te veo, me enamoro mas de ti... mi bello angel...

_No sabes como me esntretienen  
todas tus locuras  
y que para verte   
invento mil excusas  
has dejado en jaque  
todos mis sentidos  
pones a prueba  
el motor que genera  
los latidos de cada ilusión_

Hoy hay una cena "formal" en las habitaciones secretas del Patriarca... Shion sabe muy bien que esta reunion "formal" se convertirá en una fiesta sin control... gracias a varios caballeros del Zodiaco que no se estan en paz, entre ellos tu... antes como me molestaban las travesuras que hacias en esas fiestas... pero ahora, simplemente me encanta ver como te ries con ellos, no lo niego creo que estoy celoso, si celosos de Milo, Aioria y Shura, que son tus compañeros de travesuras, estoy celoso de ellos, por que te pueden ver reir de cerca, contemplar tu magnifica belleza... 

Volteas a verme a los ojos, cuando te das cuenta que te he estado observando ... me guinas el ojo ¿que significa eso, mi corazon comienza a bombear la sangre de manera descontrolada, me da miedo pensar que eso puede ser algo preocupante... realmete cada vez que te veo, pasa lo mismo, me doy cuenta de algo, ¿ me has manadado un beso en el aire?... si no dejas de mirarme mi corazon saldra volando hacia ti...

_Mira lo que has hecho  
que he caido preso  
... en tu cuerpo y en tu mente...  
En un ahujero  
de tu corazón  
... en todo estas presente...  
Y la libertad, te juro,  
no la quiero  
... si estoy contigo...  
Déjame atado a este amor_

¿Que fue lo que pasó?... despiesrto lentamente, no no estoy en i templo... ESTOY EN EL TEMPLO DE PISCIS... santa diosa Athenea, que hice anoche... no quiero alarmarme, pero siento como un cuerpo caliente esta alado mio, me esta abrazando, estas boca abajo pero puedo reconocer esa sedosa cabellera...

- Afrodita... - Digo de una manera tierna para que no me escuches y no te despiertes... pero creo que lo dije con demaciada emoscion, o mi mirada es demaciodo pesada... te despertaste... me sonries...

- Saga... ¿como amaneciste?...- soges sonriendo... no puedo creerlo estas desnudo, y yo tambien no me habia dado cuenta... me sonrojo pero en lugar de contestarte te beso, y cual seria mi mayor sorpresa. me correspondes el beso... con todo mi pesar, dejo esos labios que me enloquecen, me faltaba aire...

- Veo que no fue causa del alcohol lo que pasó anoche...- me sonries... yo solo abro los ojos como platos... ¿anoche?... acaso... tu... yo... santo sea zeuz...

- ¿que te pasa Saga? ¿acaso te arrepientes? - noto en tu mirada... algo ¿dolor? ¿miedo?... 

- No puedo arrepentirme de nada... - me acerco a ti y te abrazo por detras, ya que me habias dado la espalda - Te amo Afrodita... te amo desde hace mucho tiempo...- veo como tus ojos se abren como platos y te abalanzas contra mi tirandome en la cama... 

- Te amo... Saga de Géminis... Te amo...- dices sonriendo... nuestro ritual de anoche se vuelve a repetir... rrecorro cada milimetro de tu palida piel...

_Acabo de pasar  
la linea de tu encanto  
donde solo mirarte  
es un paisaje nuevo  
y tejes las cadenas  
que amarran mi sexo  
que endulzan mi alma  
que tienen mi mente  
y someten mi cuerpo_

Sin darme cuenta, te he probado tantas veces, que... quiero mas y mas... me llamas vicioso e insaciable, pero aun asi no me detienes te dejas llevar mas y mas...

No me habia dado cuenta... pero solo me la paso pensando en ti... solo espero verte a ti, verte llegar cada noche para llevarme a algun hemoso lugar y que te vuelvas a entregar... sin darme cuenta estoy atado a ti... estoy atado a tu cuerpo... a tu alma, y a tu corazón...

_Mira lo que has hecho  
que he caido preso  
... en tu cuerpo y en tu mente...  
En un ahujero  
de tu corazón  
... en todo estas presente...  
Y la libertad, te juro,  
no la quiero  
... si estoy contigo...  
Déjame atado a este amor_

Es tu culpa... si es tu culpa... haberme enamorado de esa forma, solo pienso, en ti, respirotu aroma, como de tu boca y tu cuerpo, y me visto con solo tus caricias... dime que hacer...

Solo te puedo decir que me dejes atado a tu cuerpo, que me ates mas cada noche... atame a tu cuerpo, hasme adicto mas a ti... te lo imploro...

_Es importante  
es urgente  
que te quedes a mi lado  
Inventaré los motivos  
que sean necesarios  
para estar cerca de ti _

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿¡¿Por que... ! por que te dejaste vencer... Afrodita... por que... por que me dejaste aqui... solo... que me falto para que me dejaras solo... lo unico que puedo hacer para alcanzarte en moriri... me dejaré vencer...

Veo como los caballeros de oro y de bronce con Athenea se acercan... me despido de ti... en mi mente... me entierro el baculo de athenea y siento como mi alma deja mi cuerpo... cierro los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios...

Afrodita de Picsis... esperame... pronto estaremos juntos por la eternidad...

Afrodita... Te amo... mi pequeño angel... Te amo... Perdoname...


End file.
